Danger Zone
by Goyan
Summary: This is the first fan fic I've written in a while. It's a song fic with the son "Danger Zone", by Kenny Loggins (Theme from Top Gun). Please R&R!! ^_^


~Danger Zone~  
  
A.N. This is a AU songfic ^_^ I made a slight modification on the EW story plot. Once again none of these characters or technology referred to do not belong to me. The rest of the Gundam Pilots were killed in a freak accident when testing out a prototype propulsion system and The Preventers haven't formed yet. Anything in bold symbolize the lyrics. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
The sun was setting and turning the blue atmosphere into a spectrum of oranges and bright pinks with a serene violet in the background. Heero just received information about a new mission from Dr. J and he dashed to Wing Zero.  
  
bRevvin' up you engine…Listen to her howlin' roar/b  
  
His fingers gracefully caressed the worn touchpads to activate the two verniers that are tucked snuggly under the majestic angel wings. The engines roar to life and the familiar humming inside the cockpit signals the completion of the pre-flight system check.  
  
bMetal under tension…Beggin' you to touch and go/b  
  
The ominous suit buckles slightly under the power that Wing Zero's propulsion gives off. Heero quickly scans the HUD one last time then pulls both control handles forward to launch him into the sky.  
  
bHighway to the danger zone…Ride into the danger zone/b  
  
He checks the radar cautiously and after assuring himself of safe travel he closes his eyes and lets his mind wonder onto his lost comrades.  
  
bHeadin' into twilight…Spreadin' out her wings tonight/b  
  
The evening sky starts to dominate the horizon. The radar blips confirm multiple targets and soon he gets a visual on the base ahead. Heero proceeds to ease up on the throttle, snaps out the angel wings and then descends upon the military facility.  
  
bShe got you jumpin' off the track…And shovin' into overdrive/b  
  
After a horrendous battle he sat in safety within the bowls of his pride and joy (even though he wouldn't admit that to anyone). His thoughts were blank as he contemplated what he did yet again this evening.  
  
bHighway to the danger zone…I'll take you Right into the danger zone/b  
  
He was heading back to the safehouse when the com lights went on. An old man appeared on the screen in distraught.  
  
"Heero", came the voice of Dr. J.  
  
"Dr. J. what's wrong?" came the monotonous voice of the Japanese Pilot. However, the connection was being disrupted by an unknown source.  
  
"It's.....zzzzzbeepzzzz..Barton Founda..zzzzbbppzzz.", the signal was degrading fast and Heero tried to make out the rest of it.  
  
"Colony...zzzpbeepzzzz...falling to ear...zzzpppzzzzzzz", the last thing to come over the com link was shouting and gun shots.  
  
bYou'll never say hello to you…Until you get it on the red line overload/b  
  
Heero remembered about the original plans of Operation Meteor outlined by Dekim Barton. Detailed within the saudi was to disrupt the gravitational orbit of an L-5 colony and to drop it on the planet to end Earth's tyranny once and for all. He aimed Wing Zero straight up into the sky and pushed the engines to their limits. A faint, glowing dot could be seen in the night sky.  
  
bYou'll never know what you can do…Until you get it up as high as you can go/b  
  
A streak blazed a trail higher and higher into the exosphere until air vapors stopped trailing the hurdling object. Wing Zero now in zero gravity races towards the now brightly illuminated Colony.  
  
"Ninmu Ryoukai*"  
  
1 bOut along the edges…/b  
  
Heero positioned the suit right on the edge of the exosphere and turned on the vernier's to compensate for Earth's gravity.  
  
bAlways where I burn to be... /b  
  
The suit now shuddering under the power of the gravitational field has its gun extended towards the executioner of Earth should Heero fail.  
  
bThe further on the edge... /b  
  
Zero along with Heero struggles to get a solid lock on the descending doom. All screens inside the cockpit glow a fiery red.  
  
"Tone", utters Heero as he pulls the trigger. Fate deals a cruel blow as wake turbulence from the thermosphere rocks Wing Zero as the twin blaster rifle fires and only incinerates a portion of the Colony.  
  
"Kuso!*", Heero exclaimed as the colony spiraled faster downward. "Zero...help me...", Heero silently pleas. The eerie golden glow is caste upon him for a moment then ceases. "I understand"  
  
bThe hotter the intensity... /b  
  
Heero kicks on the emergency afterburners newly installed in the prototype engines and Zooms downward then positions himself underneath the colony. He reaches for a lone button on a hand-held device.  
  
"Life is mearly an illusion...", as he closes his orbs of burning emotion and presses down on the detonation device.  
  
That night, a lone star fell from the sky.  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
Ninmu Ryoukai : "Mission Accepted"  
  
Kuso! : Shit! 


End file.
